Maximus Tygress
((wip)) Facial Description Maximus has a fair face and is a shining example of the once noble humans ofLordaeron. He has a narrow, shallow face accompanied with two brown eyes, which seem to sparkle from excitement when off duty or not in conflict. His long blond hair is very similar to a Blood Elfs hair and although well placed on his head would make many women jealous of the the perfect blond strands of hair. His ears are soft and round with a small loop through his left earlobe, suggesting that whom ever raised him was a sea hand. This all comes together with a soft shallow nose, combined with a small subtle dimpled chin which many ladies find quiet desirable. All in all, Maximus is a handsome young man and although not as young as he once was, is the baby face of the trio. Physical Description Having the body more of a commoner, rather than a farmer or a hardy country boy, which made up most of the ranks of the Argent Crusade, it is clear that Maximus is misplaced in his line of work. Only standing at 5"8 and about 155lb he is the smallest of the trio but also takes after Malorian for being light on his feet. Personality & Interaction Maximus is known for having a turn around approach with people. Initially when meeting new people he is often cold, distant and does little other then trade dirty looks, but upon warming up to you, Maximus is the kindest of the band of Crusaders save Brimstone. Maximus believes in the cause which the Argent Crusader fights for and truly believes their cause to be divine. He is an excellent example of a courage, valour, duty and honour all wrapped up into a single character. He acts as Malorian's 2nd in command on missions and skirmishes. Unlike many of his brothers whom have been broken mentally and physically by the horrors they face on a daily basis, Maximus is surprising resilient to his every day horrors. When not attending to his duties or accompanying Malorian, he is often found studying with any nature based users such as druids and shamans and often prefers the company of animals instead of humans. He is held in relatively high regard among both the eyes of the Church in Stormwind as well as the Argent Crusader. Although, young and relatively naive to all aspects aside from war and tragedy, Maximus is excellent company to any band of do gooders or adventurers. Often being their recon specialist, as a hobby Maximus has taken up sewing, hiking, running and climbing to better fit his role in the ranks of the Argent Crusader. From creating elaborate costumes to fool enemy's (( ie: mostly the Scarlet Crusade)) to hiking through deep woods and rocky hill side for a vantage point, Maximus is happy to acquire new skills to be more useful but also to grow as a human being. Aside from all his duties and works, Maximus seeks to restore all the former lands to their past glories. He hopes to one day, lay his armour and sword to rest in order to become a farmer and rebuild the once prosperous lands of Lordaeron and help heal nature. Truly Maximus is the most innocent and likeable of the trio and would be better suited as a druid or priest. Notes and preferences: Maximus is the most flirtatious of the trio. He doesn't mind death knights in particular. He is a lightweight and doesn't usually drink. He likes to talk about flowers, nature and is more akin to druids and peaceful folk. He thinks Grimmus is an old sod and ugly in comparison but loves him as a brother, despite him disapproving of all his behaviours. Maximus when approached regarding his black leather left glove will simply ignore you or walk away. If he feels you are being aggressive towards his hand in any way shape or form he will become very hostile and very defensive. Maximus is unable to wield holy relics and it less effected by shadow magic and death magic. Arms and Equipment Having been a boy during the 3rd war when he lost his family, his home and his kingdom, Maximus is the only one who has no formal military training and is considered the man at arms in the group. He often wields halberds, polehammers and ranged melee weapons but will fight with long swords and and other close melee ranged weapon. He prefers Phalanx tactics involving shield walls, large shields and long pole arms instead of the dirty fighting of close quarters. He has the standard Argent Crusader armour save the pauldrons, which Malorian hand made for him when he adopted the man into his group and for all intensive purposes into his family. He takes after Malorian in the fact that he is never unarmed and will always take mounted combat over foot slogging.